dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Kids
'Summary' Worrying their relationship could be ruined, Ellen and Blink use Professor Stick's growing device as the two become teenagers. 'Characters' *Blink *Ellen *Blue *Pink *Professor Stick *Twilight (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Blink and Ellen are in Blink's room both lying on Blink's bed, as both look at each other romantically.) Blink: So... what do you wanna do today Ellen? Ellen: Oh, I dunno. (chuckles) Blink: How about we just lie here, and bless our love? Ellen: Ooh! Okay. (Blink puckers his lips and leans in for a kiss. Ellen kisses him passionately on the lips.) (Blue watches them from outside.) Blue: (to Pink) Pink, I think we need to talk to Blink and Ellen. Pink: About what? Blue: I think Blink and Ellen are too young to be kissing and stuff. Pink: Oh. Yeah; I can agree with that. Heck, I always thought they were too young to be dating at all. Ellen: What's the matter? (Blue and Pink sit on a couch in front of Blink and Ellen on another couch.) Blue: It's regarding your... relationship... Blink: (worried) What do you mean? Pink: Well, we've been thinking about it and...we think you two might not want to kiss so much. (Ellen and Blink gasp in shock.) Blink: But why?! We're so cute together! Pink: Well, yes! You are! It's just, we think you're too young to be doing anything, well, romantic with each other yet. Blink: But why does it matter how young we are?! Ellen: Yeah! Why?! Blue: Well, it's because kids can't really do that, you two would probably have to be eighteen before you can do any of that. Blink and Ellen: EIGHTEEN?! Pink: O-Or sixteen. (nervously laughs) Blink: (about to cry) B- But... Mommy! Daddy! Pink: Sweetie, please don't cry. We're just giving you and Ellen some advice. Blink: But! It doesn't matter! We still love each other! (Blink runs outside crying, Ellen runs after him.) Ellen: Blink, wait up! Blue: Blink! Ellen! Come back! (Both are already gone.) Blue: Gee, maybe we were too hard on them. Pink: I don't think so this time. They're just kids, and I believe they'll understand once they get older. (Blink and Ellen are walking down the street both very upset.) Blink: I don't want our love to end! Ellen: Neither do I! (Noises are coming from Professor Stick's lab, as a Wrench suddenly flies out, and hits Ellen's foot.) Ellen: OW! (Blink glares up at his lab, and walks in.) Blink: Hey! Whoever hurt Ellen's foot better apologise! Professor Stick: Oh dear. Was that me? I am so sorry young girl, things have been rough since Twilight left for her little vacation. Ellen: What are you even doing? Professor Stick: Oh, I'm just building some new inventions, like this machine here that can make you younger or older. Blink: Wow! Cool! (Ellen looks at the machine, then gets an idea.) Ellen: Hey mister! Professor Stick: Yes? What do you need? Some ice for your foot? Ellen: No, I'm fine. But, can we try out your machine? Professor Stick: Of course you can. Ellen: (excited) Really? Professor Stick: Of course, just don't break it. Ellen: Alright! Come on, Blink! Blink: Okay! (Both go into the machine.) Professor Stick: Okay, so what age do you two want to be at? Ellen: Uhh, seventeen? Professor Stick: Okay. Blink: Will this lazer hurt? Professor Stick: No, it's a ticklish lazer. But you must keep still. (Professor Stick turns the laser on and both are zapped by the laser.) Ellen: (to Blink) That way, we can still kiss and such. Blink: (blushes) Aww, Ellen! (Soon, the smoke clears, both look at each other, as their now much taller and both have deeper voices.) Blink: Whoa! We're older! Ellen: Awesome! Blink: Hey, you got the things Mommy has. (refers to her boobs) Ellen: Oh yeah. (Cuts to Blue and Pink looking for Ellen and Blink.) Blue: Ellen! Blink! Where are you?! Pink: I hope they haven't gone too far. Blink: (jumps in front of them) Mommy! Daddy! How do you like us now?! Blue: (shocked) BLINK?! ELLEN?! Pink: WHAT THE--?! Blink: Now do you say we're still too young?! Blue: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?! Ellen: The machine guy helped us turn into teenagers. Blue: BUT WHY DID YOU DO IT?! Ellen: So we can still be a couple. Blue: (sighs) (to Pink) What are we gonna do with these kids? Pink: We're going to change them back! That's what! Blink: No! We wanna stay together! Pink: (sighs) Kids, when we said you should lay off on the kissing, we didn't mean you should stop being a couple. Blink: But, why can't we kiss? Ellen: Yeah! Blue: Because, it's kind of an adult thing. Blink: But it shows how much we love each other! (Blue thinks about it.) Pink: ...Blue? Blue: (sighs) Pink, we have no choice. Pink: What?! Blue: Pink, I know you find it odd that these two kiss all the time but... have you noticed any other kids doing it? And would their parents let THEM kiss too? Pink: ...Uhh... Blue: All we want to do, is to keep our son happy. And if we can't, who knows what he could do? This is a good lesson to show he and Ellen could be great when their older. Pink: ... (sighs) Fine... (Blink and Ellen tightly hug Pink.) Ellen: Thanks, Mrs. Pink! Blue: Uhh, her last name is Clark. (Later, it shows Blink and Ellen back in Blink's room, both are young again.) Blink: I'm so happy that Mommy and Daddy let us be together! (Ellen nods in agreement.) Blink: Now... (lies on the bed and Ellen lies on top of him) Let's pick up where we left off! Ellen: (giggles) Okay! (Both start kissing, both Blue and Pink watch shocked.) Blue: Okay, maybe we should have warned them about kissing like THAT. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Age of Kids? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes